explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Waking Moments
'' |image= |series= |production= 40840-182 |producer(s)= |story= |script= André Bormanis |director= Alexander Singer |imdbref=tt0709008 |guests=Mark Colson as Dream Alien and Jennifer Grundy as Ensign |previous_production=Message in a Bottle |next_production=Hunters |episode=VGR S04E13 |airdate= 14 January 1998 |previous_release=(VGR) Mortal Coil (Overall) Waltz |next_release=Message in a Bottle |story_date(s)=51471.3 (2374) |previous_story= Waltz Message in a Bottle |next_story= Message in a Bottle Who Mourns for Morn? }} Summary The episode opens with the dream sequences of Voyager senior staff. The two commonalities between the dreams are that they are all nightmares and that in each dream, an unknown alien appears towards the end of each dream. Upon waking, and reporting to their duty shifts on the bridge, the captain and first officer compare dreams, and when noting the common strange alien in their dreams, Tom Paris notes that the same alien appeared in his dream. At this point it is realized that Harry Kim has not reported for duty yet. After failing to respond to the bridge hails, Janeway takes Tuvok to Kim's quarters in an attempt to find out why he isn't responding to hails. Upon entering Kim's quarters, they find him asleep and are unable to wake him up. They take him to sickbay for further examination. The Doctor explains that Kim and several other crew members are in a hyper-REM state and that he cannot wake them, even through medical means. The Doctor advises that everyone avoid going to sleep for the time being. It is realized that Voyager is experiencing contact with an alien race which lives out its life in a dream state. Chakotay mentions that he has mastered a skill of his native people called "lucid dreaming". Before entering a dream state, Chakotay provides himself with a trigger image, Earth's Moon that will remind him that he is still dreaming and can use it to restore himself to a conscious state. Suddenly he is asleep and in his dream, he is holding a spear and is deer hunting through the corridors of Voyager. When the deer enters the mess hall, he sees the full moon outside the window and realizes he's dreaming. A few seconds later, he sees the deer again but it transforms into the alien. The two men fight but Chakotay manages to subdue the alien who expresses surprise that Chakotay can control his dream. Chakotay then forces the alien to tell him how the other crew members can wake up. The alien tells him that once they passed their space, they will awake. Chakotay taps his hand three times and is instantly awake in sickbay. Upon reaching their desired destination however, it is realized that Voyager was deceived and was actually directed to the heart of the "Dream Aliens" space. First, a few crewmen cannot awaken, then the aliens attack. The attack occurs in the guise of crew members being put into a sleep state. The aliens take over the ship, or so it seems. The remainder of the crew are now not only in a state of sleep, but they all share the same dream. Chakotay uses lucid dreaming to escape the collective unconscious. With chemical assistance provided by the Doctor he manages to stay awake long enough to locate the planet that is generating the neurogenic field which is keeping the crew unconscious and asleep. He then transports to the surface of the planet and finds a large cavern where thousands of the aliens appear in a state of sleep. He orders The Doctor to target the cave with a photon torpedo and destroy it if he does not hear from Chakotay in five minutes. Chakotay then wakes one of the aliens and orders him to turn off the field or he will open fire. Before he can take any further action, Chakotay falls asleep due to exhaustion and once again enters the dream. There, he tells the aliens that they will all be killed if they do not stop this dream immediately after which they comply and allow Voyager to proceed. The only side effect to this encounter is insomnia. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # marten on Monday, March 08, 1999 - 12:28 pm: How can the holodoc be inside the dream situation (if you recall he made chakotay snap out of it when he doozed off) I am asking, because if the doc is dreamed up by someone (and not creating his own character/avatar inside the collective dream like the others do). If he's dreamed up that means that any character will dream up all chars he cares, so there can be 125 janeways (one for each dreaming crewman) and so on. Uncle Dick on Wednesday, August 01, 2001 - 12:34 am: Since the aliens are the one running the dream, I would assume that they allowed only one copy of each person to exist and that they added in the Doctor just to make it seem real. # Wouldn't you say that the dreampeople would be able to win a fight inside their own turf? Yes they would. Uncle Dick on Wednesday, August 01, 2001 - 12:34 am: I think the aliens underestimated the crew of Voyager and their human intuition. I suppose the illusion is able to fool inferior species into submission. # Its mentioned multiple times that some kind of field is making the people sleep. Why not fly-fly away. Autopilot or something like that? (would make a short episode I admit) The field could be configured to fool anyone attempting to set the autopilot into thinking ot was working. # Vicky Oram on Tuesday, May 22, 2001 - 3:21 pm: You know when Chakotay falls asleep on the bridge cause he gave all his medication to the alien, how come he doesn't join up with the rest of the crew in the sleep world? When the doctor wakes him with a hypo we go back to the crew in the dreamworld and there still acting like Chakotays missing. Wouldn't he have joined them for a minute or two? LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 12:25 am: Vicky, he didn't fall asleep on bridge because he gave his meds to anyone. The meds he was on just ran out, and Doc gave him more. He didn't give any medication to the alien until the end of the episode, later in Act 5. He probably did reappear when this happened, he just reappeared in the cargo bay with the others, and not in the corridor with Janeway, Tuvok and Torres. The last cargo bay scene prior to the bridge scene occured at one point, then Chakotay is on the bridge. He realizes he's asleep, and Doc wakes him up. There are no intervening cargo bay scenes during this sequence, which is why we don't see him there. All we see of the rest of the crew is Janeway, Tuvok and Torres going through the corridors and blowing up the ship, until the very end of the episode, when everyone is back in the cargo bay. # LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, May 23, 2001 - 12:25 am: When Janeway and Tuvok go to Harry’s quarters in Act 1 to look for him, Janeway tells the turbolift to go to Deck 6, even though Alter Ego established that Harry’s quarters are on Deck 3. He could have moved quarters in the interim for some reason. # Harry sleeps with a nightmask, as established in The Cloud a habit, he said, he began at the Academy and got used to, but when Tuvok and Janeway try to wake him in this episode, he’s not wearing it. He may have decided to do without it. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager